Corbin Neramani
by rdm2
Summary: AU. Waking up after his going insane cousin threw him into a stasis pod, Corbin finds himself being taken in by these three (in his opinion crazy) girls. Will Actaeon Lamia, Inna Makatza, and Laura Kinney be able to get him his throne back without driving him crazy? Or should he just accept going crazy as inevitable? Whichever way it goes hold on because its going to a bumpy ride.
1. Prologue

So I just noticed that this was not uploaded ?

Thirty years ago

"You have betrayed us Corbin .I thought I could trust you cousin. I guess not."

"Stop it" Corbin cried out," it was wrong"

"No, these people are weak they deserved to die."

"My mother was one of them!" Corbin screamed.

"For that you would betray us half-breed." the other man sneered.

"You would have committed genocide on them."

"They are weak … You are weak ... I am strong … I will rule one day, not you." the other man said slowly.

"Wait, what?" called out Corbin confused.

"I am strong … I must rule" the other man said almost as to himself.

"You are mad" Corbin said stunned

"No, I am seeing clearly for the first time"

The other man began to walk towards Corbin, and Corbin began to back-up into the metallic side of the ship. The other man jumped upon him and they began to fight. After a few minutes the other man struck Corbin hard on the head and while Corbin was stunned stuck a quick acting sedative in him.

The last thing Corbin heard as he fell unconscious was" Long live me, long live … D'ken."


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1

Drip

Drop

Drip

Drop

Drip

"Ug. What happened?" A man, who looked about 23, with blue eyes, with black feathers in a triangle around his head, woke up among the ruins of a stasis pod. "Where am I?" he said seeing that he was in a cave.

"How about who are you." A female voice said, sounding annoyed.

"Wha..."Corbin turned around and saw a young woman about twenty-so years old.

She had bluish-green eyes, and long brown hair down to her waist done up in a braid. She was wearing a loose pair of faded jeans, a dark green shirt, leather jacket and a pair of scuffed black leather boots. Compared to his silver and black uniform, with its medals and symbols that indicated his rank, as well as the fact that he was future majestor it was quite plain.

She also had a long, sharp, pointy sword, and looked ready to use it, whereas his weapons were missing, and he was still on the floor covered in stasis fluids, so Corbin thought it was best to answer her.

"I am Corbin Neramani, First born son of the Majestrix, future ruler of the Shi'ar Empire." He said proudly expecting her to be impressed.

"Okay Mr. Fancy Pants, I'm Actaeon Lamia, Don't bug me about my name, my dad was way too into Greek myths."

Her words and behavior confused Corbin greatly so as he stood up he asked "Why? Who is Actaeon in the myths?"

"Some guy in a Greek myth that was turned into a deer and was torn apart by his own hunting dogs." She said offhandedly.

"Ouch, wait you have a guy's name?" asked Corbin half stunned, and half confused.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" Actaeon practically growled.

"Err, no just surprised that's all." Corbin started to back away from the strange and (in his opinion, crazy) Human.

"Well Fancy Pants do you live within walking distance or do you need a ride home. How far away is this Shi'ar place anyhow?"

"Very far," said Corbin dryly, "many light years."

"Okay, I guess your staying at my place for today," said Actaeon suddenly.

"Wait, what?" said Corbin surprised at the offer.

"Well if you want to stay here in this cave, you're welcome to." she replied in a well-duh tone of voice. "Or you can stay with me and my housemates."

"Housemates?"

"Yeah Inna, one of my friends from college, ran into some tough times financially so she's staying with me until she can get back on her feet. And Laura got worried about us, and decided to move in to protect us. She said something about not risking her new friends."

"Okay, I really don't have a choice do I. I mean stay here" he waved his arm around indicating the cave, "or go with you."

"Or go live in the woods" said Actaeon over cheerfully.

Thinking about his old home he said "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2

"Inna, Inna, INNA" Actaeon called out for her housemate as she slipped off her jacket, "INNA MAKATZA."

"What, Actaeon?" Inna called back.

"Come on out, I brought home a guest, and you'll never guess where I found him."

"No, absolutely not. You know what happens when humans people see me" whined Inna.

"Don't worry he's not what you'd call normal, I think he's an alien. He called himself a she-something." Called out Actaeon.

"I'm a Shi'ar, not a she-something," said Corbin in an offended tone.

"Thanks. HE'S CALLED A SHI'AR." Actaeon yelled quite loudly.

Corbin winced at the noise level.

He looked around at the house. They were in the kitchen, it being the first room you enter, after a hall way, in the house. It had a faded white floor tiles, and red paint on the walls, which had framed pictures of recipes on it, well either recipes or chemical weapons he hadn't figured it out.

From here he could see the living room which had white walls, and faded blue carpet. It had a leather couch and love seat, a TV, on top of a cabinet, which was open, and he could see movies within. On the walls there were bookshelves built in, and pictures of three girls, one was Actaeon; Corbin guessed that the other two were Laura and Inna. Above the couch was a painting of the ocean. He saw cardboard boxes behind the love seat with games in them.

Looking at another direction he saw a dinning room. It had light pink rose patterned wall paper with white background, and wood flooring. There was a table with four chairs around it with light pink pads, which matched the roses, on the seats. The room also had a china cabinet with, well, china in it, and if he leaned he could see a door leading to the outside. Next to that was a bin with newspapers in it.

"Keep the noise down you two I was trying to nap." called out Laura annoyed at being awakened as she walked into the room.

Laura wore a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of hard worn jeans as well as black boots, with a hole in the front, like something had cut through it. She had green eyes and brownish-black hair, and appeared to be sniffing him.

"Um, Hi I'm Corbin, I'm guessing you're Laura?" he said.

"Yup, welcome to the Asylum called Actaeon's house." She looked at him curiously.

Corbin began to feel uncomfortable, "Is their something you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, what is someone who is half human, and half royal Shi'ar doing here? And what part of the family are you, I know Lilandra's, D'ken's and Deathbird's scents."

"You have met my cousins? How Earther, and what do you mean by scents" asked Corbin, who did not think he could get more confused.

"Um, Talon here is a mutant; heightened senses are part of her mutation." Said Actaeon surprised at Laura's words. "So is Inna, who is still HIDDING IN HER ROOM."

"AM NOT." Came the expected reply.

"COME ON OUT, LAURA'S ALREADY REVEALED HER MUTATION."

Once more Corbin winced, though this time he was accompanied by Laura.

"FINE" said Inna stomping out of her room.

When she entered the kitchen, it was immediately clear to Corbin why she would be uncomfortable about being around a human. He had heard of the humans prejudge against mutants, and it was obvious that Inna was a mutant.

She had dark blue skin with light blue spots on her face. Her hands were webbed, and had she not been wearing shoes he would have seen that her feet were to a greater extent webbed. Her pupils were like cats only sea green, and her hair looked at first to be a black color, but looking again he could see it was actually very dark green. Her hair was short just to her shoulder.

She wore dark brown shirt, jeans, and black boots. She also wore a long black coat, not a heavy one though, had a deep blue amulet around her neck

"Who are you?" she asked.

"As I told your friend when I first met her I am Corbin Neramani, First born son of the Majestrix, future ruler of the Shi'ar Empire, or maybe not I believe my cousin wish to take my place, thus the reason for imprisoning me." Corbin paused thinking, "My father, Rr'av'en, had become quite ill so we were coming home early. With me gone and my father dead his father would have been given the throne, though I don't believe he knew of D'ken's plot. All he would have to do would be to get rid of his sister Cal'syee. With his elder sister out of the way, he would have gotten the throne. "

"You are D'ken's cousin then" said Laura frowning.

"Yes, may I ask how you know of my family?" asked Corbin curiously.

"I am a clone of the mutant wolverine. He along with the X-men got D'ken off of that throne…"

Corbin growled, and whispered "I knew it"

Laura glared at him and continued "The X-men were first involved with your family when D'ken tried to use the M'krann crystal to reshape the universe."

"HE DID WHAT?"

This time all three women glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Continuing, your cousin Lilandra and the X-men's Professor X created a telepathic bond before the incident, and they later married. D'ken is now locked up in where ever you guys put crazy people, his mind completely fractured when he tried to merge with the crystal. One of the X-men Jean Grey was thought to have become part of the Phoenix force, but we later learned it had just copied her body and put Jean Grey in the bottom of a lake. , Though she might have it in her actual body now. I'm not quite sure."

Corbin felt like he was going to pass out, so he decided not to fight it.


	4. Night-Night

Chapter 3

"What did you do" a voice angrily whispered.

"What he asked I told him what I knew, I did not actually get to finish even. Besides you were there why are you asking me? "

"Because you are the only one who knows anything about his species, what spooked him?"

A sigh "Probably me mentioning the phoenix, its, I don't know, like, like, their bogey man, or in the phoenix's case more bogey woman"

Corbin slowly began to regain consciousness. His only thought though at the moment was, what is that smell.

"Shh, you two he's waking up.

"What is that smell?" Corbin rasped.

"Um we didn't have smelling salts so we used one of Actaeon's socks. Sorry." , said Inna sheepishly. Actaeon glared at her.

"Once you are ready I will tell you of your other cousin. Then tomorrow we should take you to the X-men." Said Laura matter-of-factly.

"I'll be fine now what happened to Cal'syee" said Corbin with an almost ordering tone.

"Your cousin was accused of and charged with the murdering her mother, and father, her named was removed from her, and she is now Deathbird." Said Laura.

Corbin's face darkened "For D'ken that would have been, as you humans say three birds with one rock."

"Actually, the phrase is two birds with one stone. But I know what you are saying. You're saying your cousin was framed for her crime, by D'ken to get to the throne." Said Inna.

"Yes," said Corbin slowly.

"Well just something else we will talk to the Prof about." Said Actaeon, "tomorrow, for now we need to go to bed." She turned to Corbin, "this was an office we turned into a guest room, and you can sleep in here for the night."

"And since Act over here has a habit of finding strays so there are extra clothes for any size here, for guy's and for girl's. Sleeping clothes are in the bottom drawer."

"One of us will get you up for breakfast" said Inna.

"Good night, oh and the shower is across the hall, your still covered in goo." said Laura.

And the three girls left.

While they lied in their beds Laura worried over their new friend, Inna felt sad for him, she knew that losing one's family was hard, Actaeon wondered what he must feel being so far from home. As for Corbin, well sleep did not come easily that night.


	5. Don't touch anything

Chapter 4

The next morning, Corbin woke with a jump. Actaeon wearing a tie dye shirt that said 'beware crazy people' had decided to give him an awake up call by poking him in his side. Immediately he reached for his blade, but frowned not finding it. Yesterdays adventure coming to mind he asked her "What was that for?"

"I was trying to get you up."

"Well…"

"Hey were you going for something, I don't remember you having any weapons beforehand," Asked Actaeon carefully turning to fiddle with the clock, on the back of the shirt it said 'boo, got you'.

"Not on me, my blade must be back on my ship, or in the cave" said Corbin disappointedly.

"Well after breakfast we can go back there before coming to the Prof's place."

"You would let me have my weapons back," asked Corbin surprised.

"Yeah, it's not like you're a prisoner or anything." Actaeon shrugged.

"Um, Okay."

"Come on down for breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yep the most important meal of the day, as well as the first."

"Oh. Why do you humans call it breakfast?"

"Because we are breaking a fast." Giggled Inna, wearing a white shirt with a dolphin on it, from the doorway

"We are?" asked both Actaeon, and Corbin both looking quite confused.

"Well you aren't eating in your sleep are you?" Gruffly asked Laura, now wearing a blue shirt with wolves on it and jeans, with black boots, joining in.

They all laughed at that.

After a good meal of cheese omelet's and maple sausage, all four headed for the cave.

"Wow, you were in there. Do you know how long it has been?" said Inna quietly pointing at the broken stasis chamber.

"No I do not." Answered Corbin frowning, now wearing a blue shirt, black hoodie, jeans with a hole in one knee, and black boots. "What earth year is it?"

"Two thousand and twelve" came the reply

"Two thousand and … oh no" Corbin sat down. "Thirty years, thirty years have past.

"Wow you were in there for all that time." Asked Actaeon stunned.

"It… it looks so," sadly replied Corbin standing back up, a bit wobbly from this revelation.

"Well no swords in here, but there's other cool stuff," said Laura changing the subject.

"They must have been taken back to the ship." Corbin looked at what Laura had found. "This 'stuff' as you but it is broken, but fixable tech from my home."

"What is it?" Asked Actaeon looking over his shoulder.

Corbin glared at her intrusion of his personal space, sighed when she did not move, and answered pointing to a large silver box with wires with wires sticking out "Well this is a cloaking device for a ship" he pointed to another smaller object silver box with wires sticking out "this is one for personal use" he pointed to a large octagon object next to it "this is used for light speed transport, without our ships could not do it," and this, he said pointing to a even larger picture frame like with computer chips on it object on the floor "is a space-warp device for the ship", going back to the table he pointed to a eggplant with wings like object "medical robot" and next to it he pointed to a smart-phone looking like object "that is a medical scanner … "

"What's the difference?" Asked Inna.

"A medical scanner can only tell you what is wrong; the robot can usually fix any problems."

"What's this" asked Laura.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT" yelped Corbin. "THAT'S A STARCRACKER."

"A what?" asked Laura taken aback.

"A starcracker, it makes stars go supernova"

"So no touchy?" Asked Actaeon innocently.

"Please no. Definitely no … eh … touchy." Replied Corbin making a face and sounding quite exasperated.

"Okay I'm calling the prof. No way am I letting a thingy that makes star explode stay here," Inna waved around indicating the cave.

"On it" Actaeon yelled dialing her phone. "Yo prof. I need a pick-up"

"Hello Actaeon, I am quite busy, can this wait."

"Maybe, we found a she- hold on" Actaeon turned to Corbin "What are you called again"

"A Shi'ar"

"Thanks" talking into the phone once more "a Shi'ar." A sharp cry of surprise could be heard by all present in the cave.

"Where did you find him, or is he a she?"

"He. I was in the woods yesterday, and found a cave I'd never seen before, I guess it was opened by the earthquake we had yesterday, and I heard it had caused some minor landslides. Anyway, I heard a crash so I checked inside to see if anyone was hurt, and there he was in the remains of a stasis chamber thingy. Covered in icky goo too, very icky, bleh."

"Are you both okay?"

"Yeah we're both fine, but when we went back today to see if his swords were the, and they weren't we found a sun exploding thingy"

"A Starcracker" Corbin called out clearly annoyed.

"Is that him" asked the professor, "may I speak to him? Oh and my team is on its way."

"Better not send you-know-who he fainted the last time she was mentioned."

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did –"

"Enough" yelled Inna; they could hear the professors muffled laughter through the phone.

Inna grabbed the phone. "Hello sir, how soon will the team arrive?"

"Quite soon I'd say I sent them as soon as heard of the bigger problem."

"Okay sir."

"And tell Actaeon I won't send," the professor chuckled, "You-know-who." And with that the professor hung up.


	6. Meeting the rest of the X-men

Chapter 5

"How will this professor find us?" Asked Corbin after they all stopped laughing.

"He can track Inna's and Laura's mutant signature."

Just then the sound of a jet landing caught their attention. Running out of the cave they saw a blackbird in the clearing. When its door opened out came the X-men. Cyclops, Wolverine, Night crawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus all came out of the jet.

"Hey guys over here" yelled out Actaeon.

"Hello Actaeon, Inna, Laura, and you must be the new guy." Cyclops nodded to each one but stopped when he saw Corbin.

"My name is Corbin, and…"

"He's Shi'ar royalty," interrupted Actaeon.

"He's been in a stasis chamber for 30 years," continued Laura pointing back at the cave.

"D'ken put him there," said Inna.

"Because Corbin in line before him for the throne," said Actaeon.

"He's Lil's cousin," continued Laura.

"We also think that D'ken might have framed Deathbird and killed Corbin father, and his own parents" said Actaeon.

"His dad's name was Rr'av'en" finished Inna not sure what else to say.

"The bombs in the cave" said Laura.

Shell-shocked the X-men went and disposed of the bomb.

Soon they left and as they flew the X-men came out of their auto-pilot like states.

"So Corin, who did you say, or the crazy trio say, your parents were?" shadowcat asked.

"It's Corbin, and my father was Rr'av'en, my mother was a human named Carina, though the other Shi'ar called her E'ar'th'a. I do not know her real name. I also had an aunt on my mother's side that came to the empire. I do not know her real name, though everyone else called her lok'hu'jjo, meaning bird of Ice." He looked at their faces "yeah they're a mouthful, I know."

The rest of the ride home was rather uneventful.

Once they got back to the mansion was different story. All the X-men, New Mutants, and anyone else currently at the mansion were in the hanger when they arrived. The professor, Rogue, Storm, Sage, Bishop, Wolfsbane, Mirage, Cannonball, Sunspot, Karma, Warlock, Cypher, Sunfire, Silver Samurai, and Mariko were in the hanger.

Actaeon bounced right out and yelled "Hey everyone, I'm back." Warlock panicked remembering her last trip the mansion and fled… via the new hole in the roof. Everyone else took a step back also remembering her. She may be human but she had a temper and was a bit nuts. (Far away the many members of the FOH shuddered as if someone had walked over their grave.)

Cyclops, Wolverine, Night crawler, Shadowcat, and Colossus were next off the Blackbird.

Cyclops let out a groan at the new hole and said, "Will someone go get him? Preferably before someone else sees him."

Cypher ran off, worry for his friend overriding curiosity about the alien on the blackbird.

The alien on the plane was a bit more worried that one of the technarchy was living there and had been for a while than whether someone saw it.

"Um the technarchy?" he said warily.

Cyclops did not even look away from the hole, "Crash landed in our backyard. The kids sorta adopted him. He is a kid too so… anyway he's okay, a little hyper, still teaching him about earth culture, only real problem is when he flies thru the roof."

"Remember the time we went to the beach, "

"So what was a Shi'ar doing near you guys anyhow?" Asked Rogue.

"taking a long nap" replied Inna.


End file.
